


The Harlequin one  [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Fluff, Harlequin, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gets bored and decides Sam should be in a romance novel. So he drops him in some.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by Whit Merule]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harlequin one  [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Harlequin one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955138) by [Whit Merule (whit_merule)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/pseuds/Whit%20Merule). 



Cover by [TheOtherShiroki](http://theothershiroki.tumblr.com/).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic16/harlequin.mp3) | **Size:** 9.69MB | **Duration:** 10:27min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I asked TheOtherShiroki for 'obviously crappy photoshop manip' for the cover. Not sure I got what I asked for... She kind of got the 'crappy' part wrong, so I tried to make up for it with the text part :D
> 
> This is one of the most fun fics I've ever recorded :D THANK YOU, WHIT!


End file.
